


Demons from the past

by CM_NKOTBSB



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: 90'S, Blow Jobs, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_NKOTBSB/pseuds/CM_NKOTBSB
Summary: Alexa, Amanda, their cousin and their friends meet, demons from the past.





	Demons from the past

**Author's Note:**

> The rape scenes are present in the last chapter.

1993

Alexa and her twin, Amanda went out to enjoy themselfs in a club, with their cousin Ava and their friends, Emma and Olivia. Amanda and Alexa are 20 years old, while their cousin is 21, Emma's 22 and Olivia's 23. And just like any most of young adults, Alexa and Amanda are looking to shake their stress from college away, for one weekend. So they went to a club in Boston, their night was proceeding as usual, them having fun, Ava, Emma and Olivia drinking and Olivia as usual was drinking was too much. Alexa giggled at the usual sight of one of her best friends getting drunk, as usual. Amanda and Emma were already hitting on the dancefloor, while Ava tried to convice Olivia to stop drinking for a while. And surprisingly, she successed. It actually didn't happen that often that Olivia actually listened to her. After the song had finished, Emma and Amanda rejoined the erst of the girls at the bar. When suddenly, Alexa and Amanda saw a group of five young man, walking through the dancefloor. Both, Alexa and Amanda froze. Ava simply hung her head down and looked on the floor. Emma and Olivia, on the other hand, just looked at their friends, concerned.

''What's wrong with them?'' Emma asked Ava, referring to Alexa and Amanda. Ava simply sighed.

''You see the group of five guys over there?'' Ava said, pointing at the New Kids with her head. Emma and Olivia nodded.

''Well, they're the New Kids On The Block. Starting from the very left, you got Danny Wood. Moving on, you got Donnie Wahlberg. A womanizer, so I've heard. In the middle, you got little Joey Joe McIntyre. He's the youngest member of the boyband. And then, there they are… Jordan and Jonathan Knight. Jordan's the leading vocalist to most of their songs, while Jon, on the other hand, he's the eldest member of the band. They grew up in the same neighborhood as Lexa and Mandy. They were called, the devils themselfs… Oh yes, they were bad boys. They were psychos, they always started bloody fights with the other boys, rumors has it, that they once beat someone to death, I don't know if these rumors are true tho. And they were terrefied by them.'' Emma and Olivia were stunned by this story. Alexa and Amanda still stood there, frozen, stunned, incapable to form any kind of words. While in the meantime, Donnie noticed the five girls staring at them, two in particular, with terrefied looks on their pretty faces. So he moved to Jordan and told him that they were looking at them, pointing at the girls with his head. In the meantime, the erst of the New Kids became awared of the girls' presence too. Jon looked at Alexa, stunned and with his mouth open. Donnie notices it and chuckles.

''Hey JK. What's up with your brother?'' Donnie asked Jordan, still laughing. Jordan glanced quick at Jon, then turned back to Donnie and smirked.

''The platinum blonde girl Jonny's looking at, is the beautiful and sweet Alexa Young. While standing next to her, the dirty blonde girl, is her twin sister, Amanda. They were actually born in New Jersey, but grew up in the same neighborhood as me and Jon. Even tough they always had the New Jersey accent. And the other dirty blonde girl, standing in the middle, is Ava, Alexa's and Amanda's cousin. I don't know much about her though. But Alexa and Amanda were always scared of us, bacause you know, we were the 'bad boys'. I got to admit though, I always had a thing for Amanda, while Jon had a thing for Alexa.''

''And judging by Jon’s reaction... He still has a thing for her.'' Jordan explained with a huge smile on his face.

“Well, I like their cousin.” Joe said, grinning at Ava.

''And I, really like the brunette.'' Donnie said running his eyes up and down through Emma. The New Kids spent the rest of the time watching the five ladies, not even saying a word to them. They simply watched. And the Knights enjoyed the sight of the terrefied Young twins.

After that their night at the club was over, the girls decided to head home. Unfortunately for them, the New Kids On The Block were standing right outside the club. As Alexa and Amanda saw them, they froze again. Danny and Donnie were the ones who awared the others of the girls' presence. They grinned at them and not a second later, Joe, Jon and Jordan turned around to the girls' direction and smirked deviously. Jordan took then a step forward to Amanda.

''Long time no see, am I right Mandy?'' He said with that smirk still on his face. Alexa was still petrified, staring at Jon, while he walked forward to face her. Jon looked deep inside of her silver eyes.

''I missed you, Lexa.''

Jon said grabbing Alexa's waist and pullig her close to him. Alexa was still breathless and terrefied by him, however she found the courage to speak up in a shaking voice.

''J-Jon… I-I…'' Jon pulled by her waist even closer to him in a hug, while Alexa placed her hands on Jon's chest and sank her face into his shoulder.

''Shhh. It's ok baby, you don't have to be scared of me, there's no need.'' Jon's already thick accent became even thicker. Alexa's parfume smelt wonderful, a mixture of sweetness and innocence. And that's just like Alexa was, sweet and innocent.

Meanwhile Danny, was already checking out Olivia, before he introduced himself to her.

''Yeah. I'm Danny by the way.'' He said winking at her. Olivia started blushing in the meanwhile.

''I-I'm Olivia.'' She said smiling shyly at Danny.

''So, what were you up to?'' Amanda asked, looking into Jordan's eyes. Jordan smirked at Amanda and grabbed her waist.

''Well, me and Jon, just… Wanted to talk to you girls. I mean, it's been a long time since we last saw eachother.'' Jordan said, Leaning his forehead against Amanda's. Joey was deep lost in his thoughts, staring at Ava, when he got an idea.

''So, boys, since each of us wanted to 'talk' to the girls here, I suggest that, Amanda and Jordan take a walk on their own, Jon takes Alexa for a walk, Donnie takes Emma, Danny takes Olivia and I take Ava, what do you think?''


End file.
